Titans of Georgia
by Athena's Hour Glass
Summary: Daryl comes back to his family after being away for five years. He had a lot to over come and fences to mend. But when the world goes to hell Dixons do what they always do, they rise. CARYL fan fic. A/U some characters may be OOC. Rated M for smut and Dixon mouth. (Daryl x Carol) (Andrea x Merle)
1. Coming home

**Thanks for giving this a chance.**

 **A few things, this is A/U and the characters may be OOC at times but this is just a work of fiction for fun. This is also a CARLY story, with some Merle/Andrea mixed in. This will take us into the Z/A so that's where we're going.**

 **This is a complete CARYL story. So if it's not your cup of tea and you don't like stories in the A/U or characters that are OOC then thanks for stopping and I hope you find something you enjoy more.**

 **Chapter 1 Coming Home**

The phone ringing scared them both awake and Merle bolted up right in bed, his one hand shooting out to Andrea, while his other push his cell to his ear, " 'ello?"

Andrea sat next to him and watched as her husband swung his legs over the side of the bed sitting up, the cell still to his ear as he rubbed the sleep from his face, "How the fuck …yeah I'll be there but damn this ain't no warning….did you call her….I fuckin' get that but did you call her. You need to call her….."

Andrea sighed and stood up pulling on a pair of sleep pants she had thrown on the floor the night before. Grabbing one of Merle's shirts and she wrapped it around her the tank top she wore to bed not enough to keep her warm on the chilly morning.

"God damn it Daryl I'm telling you this ain't no way….yeah, I'll be there."

Hanging up Merle looked over his shoulder at his wife and sighed, "He's getting' out today. Said it was early release and they just told his ass. Somethin' about overcrowding."

Andrea moved toward him, till his head was resting against her stomach. His strong arms came around her and he hugged her tight against him. Andrea rubbed her hand through his short hair and sighed, leaning down she kissed the top of his head, "It's going to be fine, but we need to at least tell her. It's been five years Merle and he's pushed her and the kids away."

Merle looked up at her, his eyes a cloud of emotions, a vulnerability he only ever shared with her, "Don't ya think I know that? We've been the ones to hold shit down since he went in. Hell, we know why his ass did what he did."

Andrea sighed, as he pulled her to sit on his knee, "She's made it through all this. Maybe she'll understand."

Merle nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure she will sooner or later. But being she's a Dixon woman, I bet it's later. But he don't want us tellin' her he's comin' home."

Andrea heard noise in the hallway and stood up, "Boys are up, I need to get them moving for school. It's going to be alright. You need to trust that Daryl will handle his own family. You did right by him Merle, let him take care of things for awhile."

Merle sighed, watching as his wife headed out of their room, his voice cracking, "Can ya fix up the spare room?"

Andrea smiled at him, "I don't need too. Get dressed you have a long ride ahead of you."

Merle sighed standing up he grabbed his jeans and started tugging them on, "I hope you have your shit together Daryl, god help you."

Daryl sat on his bunk holding the worn-out picture of his wedding day. His finger slowly tracing the face of the woman who was his whole world. A woman he had to hurt to save.

He shoved the picture inside the bag they had given him that morning for his things. He chewed on his thumb nail as he thought what it meant to be going home today and his stomach twisted knowing how much damage control he would have to do.

It was six years ago, when the doctor had said the words that would always haunt him, Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma. He had held her hand as the doctor said that it was advanced and she would need aggressive treatment. He had held her that night letting her cry, trying to stop her fears. They had two ten-year-old twins and a fourteen-year-old, this shouldn't be happening. But it was.

The next day he had gone to work and his foreman had told him that they were shutting down and he was in the first batch of layoffs. He had tried everything he could to get her the treatments she needed, but in the end, he crossed the line. He went to an old friend of Merle's. They robbed a bank, thinking they were in the clear, but Daryl was smart. He gave his money to his brother, knowing that the cops would sooner or later figure out who did it.

The worse thing was when the cops had come to the house and took him out of his bed, away from her, away from the kids. He would never forget the look on her face when they sentenced him. But at least he knew she would get what she needed. She would survive and that kept him alive in prison.

After the second visit with her and the kids he told Merle to stop bringing them. Sophia just cried and begged him to come home. Micah kept asking him if he could stay with him. Neither of twins really understanding why their daddy wasn't around. Adam just stared at him, he could see the boy was working through what had happened.

Adam.

His oldest son was every ounce a Dixon, even if his blood wasn't Daryl's. Adam would never know that he wasn't Daryl's son. Daryl had saved Carol all those years ago, and helped her through her pregnancy the two of them falling in love and when Adam was born Daryl's name was put on his birth certificate.

Daryl knew he and Adam would take some work. The boy had idolized him and he had failed him.

Hell, Daryl knew he failed them all.

He heard the guard open his cell door and he took to his feet his hands going against the wall. The guard grabbed his bag and looked through it. "Ok Dixon, let's go."

Dixon took one last look at the cell that had caged him for six years and he walked toward his freedom. Hoping that his family would forgive him, that SHE would forgive him.

Adam Dixon took off his welding helmet and rolled his shoulders as he stood. Groaning he walked over to his work bench and picked up the next part for the order he was working on. He chuckled to himself when he heard the bathroom door slam open.

"SHOOK ME ALL NIGHT LONG….OH BABY…YEAH YOU….SHOOK ME ALL NIGHT LOOOOONNNNNGGGG!"

His cousin Caleb snickered as he leaned against Adam's work bench, "I have to tell you cousin just took the biggest shit you've ever seen. Almost took a picture but I got distracted."

Adam shook his head, "Because you noticed your dick was out?"

Caleb huffed, "I will let you know that Regina Bishop, that sweet little red head down at the Dairy Queen, she can suck the dimples off a fucking golf ball." Caleb wiggled his eyebrows at Adam, "And I have to say, SHE SHOOK ME ALL NIGHT LONG!"

Adam sat back down at his station and shook his head again at his cousin. Caleb Dixon was every inch his father made over, big, loud, and crude. "We both know the only thing sucking on YOUR dick is your mom's vacuum."

Caleb growled throwing an empty water bottle at Adam, "Fuck you, what me and that vacuum have is SPECIAL!"

Adam laughed his eyes going to the clock, "Where the hell is your dad? I need to ask him something about this next order."

Merle had started the welding shop after Daryl went to prison. It was a small operation with just Merle, his friend Ken, Adam, and now Caleb apprenticing.

Adam watched as his cousin walked over to his station and sat down picking up some paper work. Adam stood up, his mind racing, "Did he go to the prison?"

Caleb ran a hand over his face and sighed, "Listen man, I don't even know what I heard this morning."

Adam advanced toward his cousin towering over him, "WHAT. DID. YOU. FUCKING. HEAR?"

Caleb groaned, "Listen I could be wrong, but it sounded like…well it sounded like your dad was coming home."

Adam felt fear and rage course through his veins at the same time, "WHAT?"

Adam jerked Caleb up, slamming him into a metal cabinet behind him, "WHEN?"

Caleb knew he could take Adam normally, but when Adam was pissed he channeled Daryl and that was dangerous, "Today. I think my dad is going to get him now."

Adam releasing his cousin, moving toward his jacket that was hanging on a hook by the front door of the shop. Putting the jacket on he had his cell phone out dialing his mom, he was across the parking lot before Caleb could move. He chanted to himself as he started the car and headed toward home, "Pick up mom, fuckin' pick up!"

Sophia sighed taking a seat near her brother who was sulking across from her. She winced when he looked up at her, his eye was already swelling shut.

Sophia moved to the edge of the seat and hissed at him, "Why?"

Micah shrugged, "Because he wasn't going to say that shit to you. That's why."

Sophia shook her head, "You can't beat up every asshole on the planet. Mom is going to go nuts. This could be it, the principal said one more time and you're going to the behavior unit!"

Micah shrugged, looking out the window as the bus made it's stops, "Good enough for Uncle Merle and Dad, good enough for me."

Someone from the front of the bus threw a wadded-up piece of paper at Sophia, it hit her in the face. Looking up she saw it was the Queen Bee of their high school, Madison Campbell. The little bitch smirked at her. Sophia opened the paper up and wanted to go tear the little bitch's head off. The paper said in big read letter, _Don't be a Dixon, Their the scum of the earth._

Micah reached across the aisle and nudged her knee, "What?"

Sophia crumbled up the paper and threw it on the floor, her eyes welling up she looked out the window and then back at her brother, her voice raw, "I can't have you in the behavior unit, I need you here. Please try to be good….for me."

Micah sighed, looking back at his sister he nodded his head. Neither spoke as the bus took them closer to home, there wasn't much to say.

Merle smirked as he got out of the truck, watching Daryl walk out of the gates of the prison he felt a large burden lift off him. He opened his arms, Daryl walking right into them. The two men hugged for a moment and then moved awkwardly away from each.

Daryl nodded to his brother, "Good to see ya."

Merle motioned for the truck, "Yeah, you too."

Once the truck was moving away from the prison Merle reached between them and threw a new pack of cigarettes to his brother, "Figured you might need this."

Daryl opened the pack and lit one, savoring the nicotine as it hit his system. "How's everything at home?"

Merle looked over at him, Daryl was thinner, but Merle could tell his brother had spent a great deal of time in the work out yard, "Good. Got Caleb working at the shop with me. He learns fast. Daniel and Charlie are both at the middle school now, little bastards are always in the principal's office. And Andrew is the sweet one like his momma, hell he hasn't even gotten in trouble once. I would worry he ain't a Dixon, but then I get home and all four boys are rolling around on the floor giving Andrea fits. Things are good."

Daryl took a long drag on his cigarette and nodded, "So the shops good?"

Merle growled looking over at his brother, "Damn it boy ASK. Just fuckin' ask."

Daryl swallowed hard, "How's the kids and Carol?"

Merle shook his head, lighting his own cigarette, "Five years I've been sending ya pictures, trying to keep you updated, even when your ass didn't want to hear. They're fine, not great, but fine. Micah is always in fuckin' trouble because Sophia is a knock out like her momma. Sophia started work with Andrea at the diner, working part time, trying to save for a car. Micah is your son always in the fuckin' woods."

Daryl looked through his bangs at his brother, "Adam?"

Merle nodded, "Good, hard worker. Welds better than me and Ken combine. Helping to train up Caleb."

Daryl smiled, "I bet those two get into shit just like us."

Merle's face was serious, almost hard, "Adam don't have the time. Too damn busy helping Carol. You remember her right, your wife?"

Daryl felt anger swell in his chest, "I fuckin' know she's my wife."

Merle chuckled taking a drag off his cigarette, "Yeah ya fuckin' know, but ya ain't god damn asked. So, I'll tell ya. She's been through fuckin' hell these last five years. Was a point about two years ago, we weren't sure she would make it. But Adam, that fuckin' kid kept her going. And a month ago, Andrea went with her to the doctor and she's cancer free. She beat it."

Daryl slowly looked up at his brother, Merle had pulled down a dirt road and the two were sitting there nothing but the idle of the truck between them. "She's alright?"

Merle nodded, "Yup, what ya did. We were able to get her the treatment. Buddy of mine helped me launder that money through the shop. So, I could pay for it. She's going to be fine. Hairs even growin' back now."

Daryl felt tears welling up in his eyes and he opened the door of the truck and fell to his knees vomiting up what was in his stomach. He felt Merle's hand on his back and he felt himself start to shake with regret and relief.

Merle wiped at his own eyes, leaning down he whispered into Daryl's ear, "She's alright, it all went like ya wanted. You can fix this."

Daryl looked up at his brother, "How?"

Merle gave him the Dixon half smile, "Your ass ain't gonna figure that out till ya get home. Come on we best get ya there."

For the first time in five years Daryl felt free, now all he had to do was get his family back.

Carol hummed to herself as she balanced the grocery bag on her hip, putting the key in the lock she opened the back door of her house and almost fell over Micah's shoes.

She chuckled quietly to herself as she leaned down and put the shoes back in line with the others. She bought the boy more tennis shoes than she could count but her son, Daryl's son always wanted to wear his boots. A small sad smile touching her lips as she walked into the kitchen.

She gasped dropping the bag when she saw him standing there in the kitchen. "Daryl?"

Daryl had Merle drop him off and had been waiting sitting at the kitchen table. When he heard, her car pull up he had stood up and now he was looking at her. She was everything he had dreamed these last five years. The cancer hadn't taken much from her, her hair was short and grey but she was the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

Daryl swallowed hard, "Got out…this morning….last minute thing…Merle picked me up."

Carol felt her head spin and she bent down to pick up the grocery bag standing she saw he had inched toward her. She could tell he wasn't sure what to do either. Turning her back to him, she set the bag on the counter and took a deep breath her hand going to the small rose shaped necklace he had given her years before. She turned and leaned against the corner slowly taking him in. He looked older, a little white in the scruff of his beard. He looked thinner, but she noticed his arms and chest seemed bigger if that was even possible.

But it was his eyes, those stormy blue eyes that stared at her, her voice cracking as she spoke, "It's good you're out."

Daryl nodded taking another step toward her, "Yeah, house looks great."

Carol nodded, her hand playing with her necklace, "Yeah, the kids all help. Merle and Andrea and the boys too, we do ok."

Daryl gave her a lopsided smile, "Ya look good, real fuckin' good."

Carol shook her head, her hand going to her short hair, "Hair is finally growing back in. Doctor said it sometimes comes back in grey."

Daryl nodded, a full-on smile spreading across his face, "I like it, it's sexy."

Carol closed her eyes, "Daryl…what do you want?"

Daryl sighed, "Fuck Carol, I didn't think this would be so hard."

Carol felt tears biting at her eyes, her voice a whisper, "Daryl….why? All this time I just…why?"

Daryl looked her in the eye, those ocean blue eyes that he so many times before got lost in, "You know why."

Carol huffed, "I know why you did it. You're a STUPID STUPID MAN. That's not it. Why did you push us away? Why did you push ME away?"

Daryl started to move toward her and she held up her hand and he stopped. He could feel frustration and anger at himself bubbling in his chest, "Because I couldn't look at y'all and see what I couldn't fix. I couldn't help ya through the cancer, I couldn't be here when Sophia broke her leg, or when Adam graduated. I couldn't fuckin' look you in the eye and know I broke my promise never to leave ya. All I knew was I YOU HAD TO LIVE. I ain't sorry I fuckin' took the money, but I'm sorry as fuck I hurt ya."

His chest was heaving and Carol could see the tears forming in his eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched him, hugging herself she didn't know what to think. This was a man that saved her from hell and made a life with her that she never dreamed of having. But she was scared to feel the pain and hurt she had over the last five years.

Daryl finally looked up at her and he sighed starting to move toward her, "Carol…."

Carol looked up at him, her heart beating hard in her chest. But her head snapped toward the hallway where she could hear the front door slam shut. "I'm just sayin' there is no fuckin' need to worry ma about this."

Micah came into view stopping in the doorway his eyes going wide, "Dad?"

Sophia almost ran into his back, peeking over her brother's shoulder Carol saw her daughter's eyes fill with tears, "Daddy?"

Daryl nodded, giving them a sad smile. Looking at Micah he couldn't believe how the boy had grown. He had the pictures that Merle sent but seeing the boy staring at him in the flesh he was the carbon copy of himself at that age all legs and arms. Moving his eyes to his daughter he wanted to cry, she was just a beautiful as her mother and he knew why Micah was getting into fights, probably keeping boys away from and that thought had Daryl's head spinning.

He didn't have a moment to think when Sophia slammed into him, her sobs echoing off the walls of the kitchen, "Oh daddy! I missed you."

Daryl wrapped his arms around his daughter breathing in her scent, "Oh baby girl, I'm home."

Daryl grunted as Micah slammed into him, he pulled the boy in and held his children for the first time in five years. Micah pulling away and smiling up at him, his swollen eye already darkening. Daryl chuckled, tears falling down his cheeks, "Boy what the hell?"

Micah smiled wide at him, "Just defending 'Phia."

Carol groaned and Micah walked over wrapping her in a hug. "Don't worry mom, in school suspension this time."

Carol just shook her head, hugging her son she reached behind her and opened the freezer door grabbing an ice pack she gave him a pointed look as she handed the ice pack to him. Micah gave her the Dixon smirk as he released her and put the ice pack on his eye.

Carol leaned against the counter watching as her son and daughter bombarded Daryl with questions. Sophia still holding onto him like he might disappear. Daryl looking up at her smiling at her, he nodded to her and winked, it was a small thing that he did when they first found each other. It was a small way to tell her, he was there. She felt her throat close up, wiping at her tears she nodded back winking and she saw his face beam.

The back door slamming open had her head snapping and there stood Adam.

Adam walked into the kitchen his chest heaving. He always wondered what he would feel when his father got home. All those nights he held his mother while she cried. All the times he carried her to bed. The things he missed because he was busy help her hold them all together. The only thing he felt at this moment was rage.

Daryl saw the look on Adam's face. He moved, pushing Sophia behind him. He knew the boy was pissed. He could see it course through his body, Adam was a Dixon and rage wasn't something they let go. Family meant everything and Daryl had left their family in Adam's eyes.

Daryl puffed up his chest knowing what was coming, "Son."

Adam was across the kitchen before anyone blinked. He barely heard his mother tell him to stop or Micah and Sophia yelling at him. All he saw was red.

The last thing Daryl saw was his son's fist connecting with his jaw.

Carol pushed herself between Adam and Daryl who was sitting on the ground now rubbing his jaw.

The back door bust open and Merle and Caleb poured in both out of breath. Merle smirked at Carol, "Hey little sis, just was….well warnin' ya that Adam was pissed but I see ya all know that." Merle smiled at Daryl, "Welcome home little brother."

 **Well thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.**


	2. FallOUT

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter. Sorry for the chapter breaks not coming over, ooops, fixed this time!**

 **A little more to move us along.**

 **Chapter 2 Fallout**

Daryl hissed as Micah pressed the ice pack against his jaw. He could hear Adam, Sophia, and Carol screaming at each other in the living room and he sighed as he looked into the face of his youngest son. He gave the boy a soft smile, "I'm fine boy, put that against your eye."

He heard his brother chuckle and looked up to see Merle grabbing a beer and a cold chicken leg from the fridge. Merle opened the beer and bit into the fried chicken leg and shook his head, "I told ya boy, ya needed to fuckin' call ahead."

Daryl sighed as his brother took a drink from the beer and shoved it toward Daryl. He took the beer and drank from it almost groaning at the test. Merle smirked at him from around the chicken leg, "Almost as good as pussy."

Daryl groaned and went to stand up but he felt Micah's hand on his arm, he looked at his son. Micah shook his head, "Dad, let mom and 'Phia talk to him."

Merle laughed pulling himself up on the counter top, "That boy is pissed. Caleb called me and both of us busted ass to get here. But I see we were late."

Daryl sat back down rubbing his chin, "Boy's a damn tree and hits like a damn Mac truck."

Merle nodded his face getting serious, "He's been the man of the house since ya left. He took that shit real serious when ya got locked up."

Daryl ran a tired hand over his face and threw his hair, "This isn't what I wanted to do today. I fuckin' thought we would talk things out me and his momma."

Merle heard the back door slam open and he wince when he saw his wife standing. He jumped off the counter turning to give her, his most charming smile, "Sugar tits."

Andrea growled, "You didn't tell her? Even after I told YOU!"

Merle held his hands up in innocence, "Sugar ya know I was just doin' what Daryl wanted."

Andrea walked pass him and slapped him in the back of his head, "Asshole." She narrowed her eyes on Daryl walked toward him, her finger already waggling at him, "AND YOU. You don't just not talk to them for five years and think coming back here is going to be easy!"

Daryl swallowed hard and picked at his jeans afraid to look at her. His head snapping up when he heard flesh hitting flesh in the living room and once he heard Carol's voice raised he got up and went toward the living room, he was pissed now.

-Titans-

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME HERE MA!"

Carol shook her head staring up at her oldest son, her voice level and calm, "You need to calm down Adam Daryl Dixon. He got out today I didn't know he was, let alone coming here. He's your father."

Adam growled, his chest heaving, "He ain't no father of mine! Bastard robs a god damn bank and leaves us. LEAVES YOU WHEN YOU'RE SICK! He ain't welcome here!"

Sophia rolled her eyes from her spot on the couch, hissing through her teeth, "ADAM! We all know why he did what he did.

Adam growled advancing toward the doorway, Carol grabbed his hand pulling him back into the living room as he screamed over her head, "CUZ HE'S A CHICKEN SHIT!"

Carol pushed on his chest, moving close to him her voice was stern and quiet, "ENOUGH! WE don't know what your father was thinking, but he IS your father and he at least deserves a chance to be heard. I didn't raise you to be like this, family is everything!"

Adam looked down at his mother and shook his head, "How can you say that? Of all people, you want to give him another chance?"

Carol felt her throat tighten up, "I never said that, I don't know how I feel but he's YOUR father, you only get one."

Adam paced in front of her chewing on his lip when he finally looked up at her, she could see the hate brewing in his face, "And I guess all the shit people say about us is true, we ain't nothin' but white fuckin' trash if you let that son of a bitch lay between your legs again."

Carol was across the room before anyone could say another word, her hand connecting with her son's face, "DON'T YOU EVER!"

Adam felt remorse as soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes welled up as he stared down at his mother, tears were freely flowing down her face. Then he heard a low growl from the door way and looked up to see the murderous face of his father.

When Daryl had heard the slap, he was worried that Adam had hit Carol. He wasn't going to stand for that boy laying hands on his mother.

Sophia seemed to understand what her father probably thought and she was across the room her hands going to her father's chest, "DADDY, Daddy I need you to look at me!" Daryl looked down at her, his eyes were dark, "Daddy, momma has this. Her and Adam just need to work some things out. Why don't we go back into the kitchen?"

Carol didn't turn around she put her hand on Adam's chest and looked into her son's eyes, "I got this Daryl. Go with Sophia."

Daryl eyed his son and let his daughter led him back into the kitchen.

Carol leaned into Adam and her son wrapped his arms around her, finally letting his own tears fall, his voice cracking, "Why momma? Why is he here?"

Carol smiled as she pulled away and looked lovingly at her son, her hand going to the place where she had hit him, "He loves you all and wants a chance Adam. Can you do that for me?"

Adam shook his head looking toward the door way his father had just been standing, "I don't know momma, he gets out of line I'll kick his fuckin' ass."

Carol pulled away from him and nodded her head, "I wouldn't think anything less of a Dixon."

-Titans-

Andrea had herded her family back toward their home after Adam went out to the garage. Carol went to work making spaghetti. Trying not to think about Daryl being there. She had to be strong. He was there for the kids nothing more. She heard Sophia and Micah asking him a million questions as the three of them set the table. It made her heart hurt, it reminded her of a life she lost a long time ago. She would do anything to get that life back, but she knew it was long gone.

Steeling her face and willing her tears at bay she turned giving Micah a soft smile, "Baby will you go out and tell your brother dinner is done?"

Micah nodded, but Daryl stopped him, "I got him."

Carol shook her head, "I think Micah should go."

Daryl walked to the door with her following him, he turned and swallowed hard, "Carol I ain't gonna hurt our son. Just gonna get him for dinner is all." He gave her a crooked smile rubbing his jaw, "Besides I'm the one that has to worry."

She watched him go feeling her stomach twist. She ran pass the kids and down the hall to the small bathroom off the hallway and threw up. She cried as she did, hanging onto the cool porcelain she hoped that things would work out.

-Titans-

Daryl walked into the garage and was surprised to find his old truck sitting on jacks, he could see his son was underneath it working on something. He chuckled as he walked over to the radio and turned down the Disturbed song that was pumping through the garage. When Adam didn't move, he walked over and kicked his foot.

Adam had heard the door open and looked over to see his father's boots come into view. He just kept working on getting the oil pan back into place tight. He tried to ignore him, he might have told his mother he would behave himself, but that didn't mean he had to play nice when she wasn't around. But when his dad kicked his foot he felt that anger snap in his chest. Rolling out from under the truck he glared up at the old man. "WHAT?"

Daryl chuckled leaning with his ankles crossed against the work bench, "I get it ya know."

Adam pushed off the floor and put his work rag in his back pocket, "What is it that you fuckin' get? That you ain't welcome here?"

Daryl stood up straight and nodded his head, "Let's not forget who's house this is. Who's land it sits on."

Adam chuckled, "Did ya steal the money for it?"

Daryl growled taking a step toward his son, his fists clenching at his sides, "Listen, SON, I worked hard for this land, just like your Uncle Merle did. Your momma and I worked together to build this damn place up for your ass, don't fuckin' forget that."

Adam snickered, "And where the fuck were you when she needed you?"

Daryl swallowed hard, "I did what I did. And I paid for it."

Adam got closer to his father bumping his chest, "I was here. When you were too chicken shit to be here. What the fuck do you think would've happened if she died?"

Daryl's head snapped up and he glared at his son his nostrils flaring, his voice thick with emotion, "Don't say shit like that."

Adam nodded at him, "See I thought that shit every time she passed out. Every time she was too sick to pull herself off the floor. You weren't here, no you had the money for the treatment, you made damn sure of that." Daryl's eyes widened and Adam huffed, "Ya we figured out a long time ago what the hell you did it for. But see I know you weren't MAN enough to stick it out when shit got bad. But at least one of us was. You hurt her and I'll kill you."

Adam turned to walk away and Daryl spoke, "And if you continue to talk to her like ya did earlier I'll whip your ass boy." Adam turned and his dad was right there bumping his chest with his own, "I might be a chicken shit son of a bitch, but I ain't ever meant to hurt anyone, especially your momma. What ya said earlier that was to hurt her. So, fuck with my wife again and I'll beat your ass. Say what ya want to me, but leave her out of it."

Adam was stunned into silence as Daryl slammed his shoulder into his hard as he walked out of the garage. He stood there a moment and took a few deep breaths. He promised his mom and deep in his heart Adam knew his dad was right, he had fucked up. But at least he spoke his mind to dad.

-Titans-

Daryl walked into the kitchen to see Sophia putting food on the table, he looked around, "Where's your momma?"

Sophia's eyes cut to Adam as he walked in behind his dad, "She's getting sick again."

Adam went to move around his dad, but Daryl's hand gently came out stopping him, "I got her."

Before Adam could argue, Carol appeared at the door looking pale but a smile on her face. She looked at Sophia, "Thanks sweetie."

Sophia nodded, "Everything alright momma?"

Carol nodded biting her lip a little, "Oh yeah, just nerves. Let's sit down and eat."

They all sat down awkwardly at the table and Daryl felt his stomach growl, he smiled at Carol who was on the opposite end of the table, "Smells damn good."

Carol smiled at him, "Good, let's dig in before it gets cold."

They started to pass around bowls and as everyone started to eat Daryl couldn't believe that he was sitting in his own home. Eating at his own table with his family. He felt himself get choke up, but he smiled and swallowed down the spaghetti, his eyes settling on his wife.

Sophia smirked at Adam, "Meg called earlier."

Adam's head snapped up, "What? When?"

Micah smirked at him, "While you were out in the garage whackin' your pecker."

Carol slapped Micah and the boy ducked, her finger wagging at him, "Knock it off. I won't warn you again."

Micah looked in his lap, "Sorry momma."

After dinner Carol got up and starting putting the leftovers away. Daryl leaned back and rubbed his stomach, "Damn that was a fine dinner. Maybe the best of my life."

Carol gave him a soft smile and looked over at Micah, "And you young man are washing tonight and drying since you enjoy talking about peckers at dinner."

Micah groaned, "Ok momma. Gez."

Daryl chuckled grabbing the smokes from his pocket he knocked them on the table and Sophia put her hand over his, "We don't smoke inside or around momma."

Daryl looked up at Carol his face flushing red, "Oh yeah, shit. I'm sorry."

Carol gave him a sad smile, "You didn't know."

Daryl stood up and walked out to the front porch pulling a smoke out he lit it and took a deep drag as he watched a car slowly make its way down their long drive. He heard the screen door open and a chuckle, turning he saw his son standing there, "Oh I forgot about him. This shit should be fun." Adam walked up next to Daryl and nudged his shoulder, "Got another one of those."

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "Ya smoke?"

Adam nodded, picking up the pack taking one for himself and lighting it, "You've been gone a long time."

Daryl watched his son settle on the railing, "How long ya been doin' that?"

Adam took a drag and letting it out, "I work with Merle and Ken. Be glad I ain't got the clap yet."

Daryl choked on the smoke in his lungs, "FUCK, remind me to beat your Uncle's ass." They were both quiet as the car stopped in front of the house. Daryl nodded toward the sedan that a tall man was getting out of, "Who the fuck is that?"

Adam chuckled, "That's mom's boss, Tobin. Been sniffing around since she started at the hotel. I've been working on chasing him away, but now that you're home…..this should be fun."

Daryl growled as the tall man walked up to the porch his eyes cutting to Adam, "Adam, how are you tonight?"

Adam smiled, "Just fine, what the fuck you want Tobin?"

Tobin swallowed hard, "Well your mom left before the schedule was done. I was just bringing her a copy."

Daryl hopped over the railing of the porch and landed next to the guy. He saw fear flash across his face as he took him in. He was a fucking yuppie, of all fucking people to be sniffing around his wife. Daryl held his hand out, growling around his cigarette that was firmly between his teeth, "Give it to me I'll give it to her."

Tobin's eyes went to Adam, "Who's your friend?"

Adam stood up tall and grinned the classic shit eating grin of the Dixon, "This is my dad, got out of prison today."

Tobin looked at Daryl and Daryl took the cigarette from his mouth and blow smoke in his face. Tobin swallowed hard handing the paper to Daryl. Daryl didn't say anything, he just glared at the man. Tobin nodded to Adam, "Let your mom know I stopped by."

Adam didn't say anything as the man walked away. He looked over at Daryl at the sound of ripping. Tobin stopped and looked at Daryl as he smirked throwing the little pieces of paper in the air, "No need asshole, she ain't needing your schedule cuz her ass quits."

Tobin stood there stunned as Daryl nodded to him and took the stairs two at a time. He winked at Adam as he went into the house.

Adam stood there smoking his cigarette and watched as Tobin left. He smirked to himself and headed back into the house.

-Titans-

Daryl woke up some time around midnight and jerked awake. Sitting up he realized he was in his own house. He turned on the light next to the couch and sighed resting his elbows on his knees he ran his hands over his face trying to wake up. That's when he heard the sound of someone vomiting coming from the downstairs bathroom.

Getting up he moved quietly down the hall and opened the door slowly. Looking in he saw Carol on her knees hanging onto the toilet. Stepping back into the hallway he got into the small closet outside the bathroom where Carol kept towels and wash cloths. Grabbing a wash cloth, he went back into the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he turns on the water and wets the cloth. Looking over he notices she is almost asleep against the toilet seat.

Kneeling he puts the wash cloth on the back of her neck, his hand gently going to her back, "Carol?"

Her head snaps up and her eyes are wide, "Oh, Daryl. I thought…I thought you were Adam. I'm fine."

Daryl shakes his head, "Don't look fine."

Carol flushes the toilet and leans back against the tile wall, hugging herself, "Since I stopped treatment, sometimes things still upset my stomach. I'm fine."

The bathroom door opens and Adam is standing there in his sleep pants, "Bring her into the kitchen."

Carol groans, "I can get up on my own you two."

Gritting her teeth, she pulls herself up and sets the wash cloth on the sink. As she steps toward Daryl she stumbles and he grabs her, bending he lifts her, his arms under her knees. Carol growls, "You two are being ridiculous."

Adam chuckles as Daryl sets her in one of the kitchen chairs, he kisses the top of her head, "You need something for your stomach and one of those protein shakes. I would guess you didn't keep anything down."

Daryl sits down next to her looking scared out of his mind and she shakes her head at him, "Adam is like a mother hen."

Adam walks over and shoves two small white pills in her hand, "Under the tongue.

Carol rolls her eyes and puts the pills under her tongue, "I'm fine. Just too much tomato sauce tonight."

Adam sits across his father and watches as Carol drinks down the chalky shake neither man saying anything. Carol picks at the bottle, the silence is awkward and it's making her stomach churn, her voice is quiet, "I don't want either of you to fight anymore. I want you to work things out. I'm not always going to be around to stop you from killing each other."

Daryl swallows hard, looking at her, "Don't worry about us. We came to an understanding out there in the garage. You let us worry about you."

Adam stretches standing up, offering his hand to his mother, "Come on mom, let's get you to bed."

Carol nods standing up she lets her son settle her as they start out of the kitchen. Daryl comes out of the kitchen and follows them upstairs. He watches his heart ripping out of his chest thinking of all the times his son did this for her.

Once they get into the bedroom, Daryl is shocked to see that everything is just like the night the cops came. Down to his leather winged vest which is hanging off the chair in the corner, his favorite boots tugged under the chair. His eyes go to Adam as he covers his mom up, the two of them are laughing. Daryl didn't hear what they said, too busy living in the regret he has built for himself. But his head snaps up when he hears Adam, "Hey by the way mom, dad told Tobin today you quit."

Daryl's eyes go wide as he looks at them. Adam has a shit eating grin on his face. When his eyes cut to Carol swallows hard, she is pissed.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Boiling Point

**Thanks for all the reads and reviews. I'm glad to see some people are enjoying.**

 **Here's a little more to move us along.**

 **Chapter 3 Boiling Point**

Daryl's eyes snapped open and he groaned, chuckling to himself. Sitting up he realized that sleeping on the couch was worse than sleeping on a prison cot. He made a mental note to himself if he was going to be stuck on the couch to buy a new one once he was getting a steady paycheck again.

Standing up he stretched rubbing his hands across his chiseled chest and stomach. He shivered a little because of the chilly air coming in from the front window, but he smiled to himself glad that he could feel the crisp morning air.

Yawning he walked down the hallway and went into the bathroom.

Once he was done taking care of his business he stepped back into the hallway and took a deep breath. He smiled, "Coffee."

Walking into the kitchen he smiled at the sight of Carol. She had her back to him but god he loved waking up and seeing her.

He walked over and grabbed a cup from the cabinet and filled it up with coffee. Taking a drink, he moaned making Carol looked over at him. His voice was rough with sleep, "Damn I miss this, my rose you make one hell of a cup of coffee."

Carol took him, his hair was a mess and the sight of him in sleep pants that were hanging low on his hips made her body shudder. She blushed looking away from him trying to focus on her lunch. She was pissed at him, for so many reasons, she wasn't going to let him drag her back in. At least NOT without some real begging. He needed to show her that he was sticking around, that he was finally there with them.

Daryl smirked as he took another sip of his coffee. He didn't miss the way her eyes had drunk him in. He had worried she didn't want him, that she was done, that she had moved on. But in the spilt second he saw the mask drop and he saw that she had that same fire and desire for him.

He moved closer to her, leaning against the counter near her. His eyes roaming down her body. He noticed she was wearing black scrubs and he wrinkled his nose, even though they made her ass look delicious he was confused to why she was wearing them, "What the hell are you wearing?"

Carol didn't look over at him, "My WORK clothes."

Daryl set his coffee mug down and moved closer to her, his hand going to her ass giving it a squeeze. His pecker jumped in his sleep pants and he leaned in at the same time taking a deep breath of her scent, "You don't have a job and you look ridiculous."

Carol felt her blood boil, she turned pushing him a little making him stumble back, hissing through her teeth, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TOUCHING ME. WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Daryl growled, "I'M YOUR FUCKIN' HUSBAND! OR DID YOU FORGET?"

Carol took her finger and poked him in the center of the chest hard, "I DON'T HAVE A HUSBAND HE DISAPPEARED! TOOK OFF ON ME AND OUR KIDS WHEN WE NEEDED HIM THE MOST."

Daryl grabbed her wrist, "I'M RIGHT THE FUCK HERE!"

Carol tried to pull her hand out of his hand but he gently started pulling her toward him. Daryl saw the fear skitter across her face, "I'm right here my rose."

Carol shook her head, "STOP, don't call me that!"

Daryl shook his head at her, pulling her so she was flush against his bare chest, "My rose. I'm here baby. I'm right here. I'm so fuckin' sorry Carol."

Carol looked into his eyes, they were the same stormy steel blue that she had looked into all those years ago, in the alley where he found her. She hated how he always made her feel, like she might go crazy if she wasn't with him.

Daryl knew she was struggling and he leaned closer to her his breath fanning over her face, "My perfect rose. My lifeline."

Carol pulled away from him before his lips touched hers, she shook her head. "NO. You can't come in here and act like you're in charge. I've held us together, me and Adam. That boy stepped up. I wouldn't be here without those kids. Remember those kids you wouldn't even see."

Daryl groaned running his hands through his hair, his hands going to his hips, "DAMN IT! I didn't want ya'all to see me like that. I was broken, ok? I fucked up. I wanted to make things better and I fucked everything up. But I'd do it all fuckin' again if it meant you lived. Don't you get that?"

Carol hugged herself and looked up at him slowly, her voice soft, "I know why you did what you did." Her eyes locked on his and he saw her eyes harden, "But I also know you acted like a coward. You were afraid to see me die. Let's be honest."

Daryl felt his heart lurch, he knew deep down she was partly right. The thought of seeing her die, well he would've went right with her. His chest was heaving, his woman knew him. She knew he asked Merle to stop bringing them because he saw how the treatments and the strain of his trail had weakened her. He saw how scared the kids were and he couldn't handle it. He was as his son said, a chicken shit.

Carol turned putting her lunch into a bag. She turned around and saw him standing there. She knew she had hit the nail on the head. She squared her shoulders and raised her chin high. When he finally looked up at her, she looked every inch the Dixon woman she was, "I'm getting a ride into town with Andrea. You can take my car to the shop. If you plan on trying to fix, you need to work. I'm not shouldering everything alone anymore."

She turned and walked out the door. Daryl stood there staring at the door, his chest heaving. He picked up his coffee mug and smashed it into the sink. His hands gripped the sink as he stood there tears rolling down his face.

Standing up he took a deep breath and wiped at his face. Looking back at the door she left through he nodded. He would make it up her. One thing he knew, they were it, they were what people searched their whole lives for and he wasn't letting her or the kids again. He'd die first.

-Titans-

Daryl walked into the shop and smiled. His brother had done good. It still amazed Daryl sometimes that Merle of all people was a respected business and family. Anyone that would've seen him before he met Andrea would know how far he had come. Andrea seemed to stop him in his tracks, no more whoring around, no more drugs, no more bar room fights. It all stopped when he met her. Now looking around at the small welding shop he couldn't help but beam with pride.

He heard a door open and smiled at Merle as he came out to greet him.

Merle had wide grin on his face, his hand coming out to slap Daryl on the back, "Good to see you didn't die last night."

Daryl chuckled, "Who would've thought being home would be more dangerous than prison."

Merle draped his arm over Daryl's shoulders, sighing, "Yeah, I told ya they'd be pissed. Carol have at ya yet?"

Daryl nodded swallowing hard, "This morning before she left for work."

Merle nodded moving away from him, "Yeah Andrea said she was real upset this morning."

Daryl paled, "I fuckin' hate this. I just want to fix this shit, get back to the life I had before."

Merle shrugged, "Life went on without ya little brother lots have changed."

Before Merle could say anything, else someone started clapping. Daryl and Merle looked up as Merle's best friend Ken walked up clapping, "DAMMMMNNN boy. When you do some shit, you do some shit."

Daryl didn't have time to react he was pulled into a bear hug and lifted off his feet. Daryl grunted as the big man spun him around. When Daryl hit his feet he almost fell over. Both Ken and Merle laughing at him. Ken slapped him in the back of the head, "SO shit head you're coming to work here."

Daryl nodded looking down the small aisle at the different work stations. He could see his son bent over a part his welding helmet down. Daryl looked back at Merle, "Did you tell him?"

Merle sighed, "I talked to him this morning. He's pissed but he ain't gonna do anything. Just don't get in his way."

Merle nodded and Daryl followed him down the aisle. As they passed Adam he flipped up his welding helmet and glared at him. Daryl sighed looking across from Adam he saw Caleb smirking at him. Daryl stopped and hugged his nephew. Caleb whispering in his ear, "Don't worry he's a pussy he'll get over it."

Daryl huffed and released the boy and walked toward the small work station that Merle had set up for him. After he left Daryl turned on the machine, when he turned around Adam was standing there glaring at him. The boy's hands were at his sides clenched into fists. Daryl eyed him up taking off his jacket and hanging it on the back of his chair. He gripped the top of the chair and stared at his son, "Looks like we need to get pass some shit."

Adam nodded, "Yeah we do."

Daryl motioned toward the door, "Let's take this shit outside then."

Adam walked away and Daryl followed. Merle stood up from his chair, "HEY WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY ADAM?"

Daryl shook his head and followed his son outside. Merle, Ken, and Caleb all hot on their heels.

When he got outside Adam stripped his shirt off and faced his dad growling, "I've grown up since your ass left."

Daryl nodded taking in his son, the boy was almost a half foot taller than him and he was filling out. Daryl stripped off his shirt and heard Merle sigh from behind him. "DAMN IT CAROL IS GONNA KILL MY ASS."

Daryl and Adam circled each other, their eyes locked, "Don't worry Merle this shit has be settled. The momma's boy here needs to remember his ass ain't the man of the house no more."

That did just what Daryl hoped it would. Adam charged him. Daryl was thrown onto his back, Adam was straddling his chest. His fist slamming into his father's face, "YOU LEFT! YOU LEFT HER! SHE COULD'VE DIED! YOU LEFT ALL OF THEM! YOU….LEFT…..ME!"

Daryl didn't try to fight back he let his son get it all out of his system. He felt Adam sag against his sobs ripping from the boy's body. Daryl grabbed him holding him as he cried, "I got ya boy. I'm real damn sorry but I promise I ain't goin' anywhere again. I love ya boy. Let it out, son."

Daryl felt his own tears fall. Just glad he could help his son, give his son some peace. He hugged him tighter against him, he would never let them go again.

Merle had motioned for Ken and Caleb to go inside. He looked up into the sky just as the heavens opened. The rain falling on the father and son that were now laying in the parking lot, one a bloody mess and the other a sobbing mess of emotion.

Merle smiled as he walked back into the shop letting them have their moment. He hoped that it was over, that Adam would help his dad now. As he got near the shop office he saw Caleb and Ken standing there, both of them staring at the small tv on Merle's desk.

" _At this hour, we don't know if these attacks have anything to do with the illness that is filling up hospitals all over the country. We know that marshal law is in effect. Schools are closing all over the state. If you don't have to go out the CDC is asking you stay inside. I'm sure we will have more on this as it develops."_

Caleb looked over at his dad, "What the fuck is happening?"

Merle shook his head, "I have no fuckin' clue." He put his hand on his son's shoulder, knowing that something was coming and it wasn't good.

-Titans-

When Daryl and Adam got home that night they found Carol and the kids in the living room watching the television.

Carol had her hand on her chest, when she turned and looked at them she went right to Daryl, "What happen? Are you hurt? Who did this?"

Daryl knew he looked bad. He had tried to clean up at the shop but he had one hell of a black eye and his lip was spilt in two places not to mention the cut above his eyebrow. He put his hands gently on hers as she touched his face. He couldn't believe she was touching him and that thought alone made him happy, "I'm fine woman. Our boy and me had a little talk. Had to work out a few things is all."

Carol looked over at Adam who was staring innocently at his mother, "What?"

Carol sighed crossing her arms over her chest, "I don't want you two fighting. I told you…."

Daryl put his hands on her shoulders, "It's fine woman, just a little talk." Daryl looked over at Adam and smiled, turning back to Carol, "You know how Dixon men handle things."

Carol looked at Adam who shrugged, "Yup, just a little talk."

Carol shook her head and turned back to the television, motioning with her hand, "Have you seen this?"

Daryl moved up behind her, his eyes fixed on the television, "We saw."

The woman on the news came back on her face showed how shaken up she was, " _We just received word that all hospitals in Atlanta are full of the sick. The National Guard has set up evacuation areas for those who are not sick. The mayor has asked that anyone that can get as far from the city as they can. If you see the sick don't approach them. If you can stay indoors."_

Carol looked over her shoulder at Daryl, he put a hand on her back, "What is happening?"

Daryl shook his head, "I don't know."

Carol sighed, walking over she turned off the television set looking at Micah, Sophia, and Adam, "I want everyone to stay put tonight. I have to go back to the hotel and cover a shift for someone that is sick. Stay with your dad. Sophia and Micah get your rooms cleaned up. Adam help your father with dinner."

She started walking toward the kitchen, Adam and Daryl hot on her heels. Daryl grabbed her wrist, spinning her around so she was looking at him, "STOP! You can't go out there."

Carol put a hand on his chest and gave him a soft smile, "I'll be fine, we're an hour from Atlanta. I work at a small-town hotel, it's going to be fine. I promise."

Daryl shook his head, "I don't like it. Something is off. Why ya gotta go back in?"

Carol sighed moving away from him, "Someone called off, I'm taking half the shift then someone will be in after me."

Adam shook his head, "I agree with dad you need to stay here."

Carol chuckled, her purse on her shoulder, "I guess your dad and I should have a fist fight and work our things out. Seemed to work for the two of you."

Daryl felt his pecker jump in his jeans, he gave her his best Dixon smirk, his eyes dark, "Well woman if ya want to stay home I'll naked wrestle ya and I'll even let ya win."

Carol felt her face heat up. She felt a pooling of heat between her legs and had to look away from her husband. She shook her head moving toward Adam she kissed his cheek, "Your dad is disgusting."

Adam nodded looking a little sick, "Fuckin' perverts in this family."

Carol walked around Daryl heading for the back door, "I'll be back after eight. Stay put."

Daryl watched her leave and he turned to his son, "Start dinner, be right back."

Daryl jogged outside, the rain was now a soft drizzle as he made his way to Carol, turning her gently as she opened the car door.

Carol sighed, "Daryl….."

His lips crushed into hers and he felt her try to pull away but he didn't let her. He trapped her with his arms caging her body against the car. He felt her melt into him and he slipped his tongue into her mouth gently caressing her tongue with his. When she trapped his tongue in her mouth and suckled it, he felt like he might explode.

He pulled away from her knowing she could feel his erection digging into her stomach. Both of them were breathless, "Don't go."

Carol cupped his cheek with her hand, "I'll be back at eight and we can talk."

Daryl grunted, "But I…."

Her lips found his and she kissed him softly. Pulling away she smiled at him, "I'll be home at eight, take care of the kids."

She pushed on his chest and got into the car. He stood there panting a little, not even caring that his lip was bleeding again. He knocked on her window. She rolled it down and he nodded at her, "You fuckin' call if ANYTHING seems off."

Carol smiled, "Promise, go be with our kids."

Daryl stood there and watched as she drove away. He felt someone behind him and looked to see Adam standing next to him. Adam handed him a cigarette and both of them lit them heading for the porch. As they watched Carol disappear out of sight Adam chuckled, "That was some fuckin' Notebook shit. Kissing her in the rain. Nice."

Daryl wrinkled his nose, "What the fuck is the Notebook?"

Adam chuckled, "A romance movie. Mom loves it."

Adam threw his cigarette into the yard and Daryl stood there disgusted, "Jesus what has your mom done to you?"

Adam smirked, "Made me a good man. Come on old man let's make dinner."

Daryl looked down the drive one last time and followed his son inside the house. Something was off, he didn't know what it was, but something was off. He went into the house not knowing that their whole world would change tonight.


	4. Down Fall

**Ok, here we go. Warning for walker yuck. Also, mention of abuse, nothing too graphic.**

 **Again, thanks for reading.**

 **Chapter 4 Down Fall**

Carol hummed to herself as she stood at the desk. The shift she was covering was easy, most of the guests were already checked in. So, all she had to do was finish up some laundry and answer the phones. She put another stack of clean towels on the desk and started folding. She kept one eye on the television on the wall, watching the news footage. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, she almost thought someone would break on and say, just kidding. Almost like Olson Wells' War of the Worlds, because there was no way this was real.

The reporters were saying that the sick people were turning violent and killing people. It made a shiver run down her spine and she picked up the remote turning off the television. She needed to get her mind on something else.

She had plenty to think about. Reaching up she touched her lips, it had been a long time since she had kissed him. It still made her heart race after all these years. Deep down she knew that Daryl was a good man, the kind of man that most women dream about. When they met, she was as low as she could be.

Adam wasn't planned. She had been young and dumb when she got pregnant with him. Her father had died and her mother had been dead for years. They didn't have much so there was nothing left after his funeral for Carol to keep the house.

So, she did the only thing she knew to do. She moved in with her boyfriend Ed Peletier. She was seventeen and he was twenty. At the time, she thought it was cute how Ed seemed to parade her around while they were dating, he made her feel beautiful. But it all changed when she moved in with him. Being with him all the time made Carol see a dark side of him. He drank too much and when he drank too much he was rough with her, very rough with her. The first time he hit her, he brought her a gift the next day like many abusers do. He had cried saying it would never happen again, but it was a lie. Even then Carol knew it was a lie but she didn't know what else to do.

So, she stayed, until she missed her period. It was right before her eighteenth birthday and she knew staring at the test in her hand she had to get away from him. So, she packed a bag and ran.

But the one thing she didn't count on was she had nowhere to go.

So, that first night after she got off the bus, having bought the ticket with the last of her money, she found herself behind an old bar in an alley. It was raining but she figured the alley would at least help keep the rain off of her. She huddled up against an old dumpster and sobbed holding her belly. That's when a loud noise made her jump, a squeal escaping her lips.

Then it happened, she looked up into a pair of stormy blue eyes, eyes that held pain and loss in them. His rough voice was soft cutting through the rainy night, his hand in front of her, "Let me help ya."

That's how it all started. He saved her in ways she never knew a person could be saved and she saved him right back. Now they were together again after five years and she didn't know what to do. Most women would have left their husbands. But she couldn't.

She loved him.

Carol snapped back to reality and smiled as she picked up the towels. Humming she walked into the back to put them away.

She didn't hear the automatic doors slide open. She didn't see the bloody man that walked inside standing in the lobby dripping with rain water, his eyes cloudy.

She was too busy thinking of the past.

-Titans-

Daryl stood up watching as his kids fought over the last grilled cheese sandwich. He chuckled eating his at the counter, hissing when it touched his lip. The phone started to ring and he smirked looking over at the kids, "Ya best quiet down we all know it's your momma checkin' up on our asses." Daryl smirked at Micah and Sophia as they both saluted him. Picking up the phone he shook his head, "Hello."

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, I wasn't sure if it would go through."

Daryl's face crinkled, "Merle?"

"YES you jackass. I'm on the way home with Andrea. Those fuckin' things are god damn everywhere. I shot one five times and it kept comin'. You have to get to my house and be with the boys. I can't fuckin' believe this shit."

Adam stood up sensing that something was off, Daryl looked at him, "Get the crossbows out of the basement and any weapons ya can find take your brother." Daryl heard Andrea screaming in the background on the phone, "MERLE YOU THERE?"

"I'm fuckin' here, GET TO MY HOUSE!"

The line cut out and Daryl felt fear grip him, he looked over at Sophia, "Get whatever you can and get it into the truck FAST!"

Adam came upstairs with Micah, holding two crossbows, "We have these."

Daryl nodded, holding the phone out to his son, "Get on this fuckin' phone and get ahold of your ma. NOW."

Micah was wide eyed, "Should I get the shotguns out of the basement?"

Daryl shook his head, "Go pack a bag with clothes, get some for your brother. Tell your sister to pack for me and your ma. GO!"

Adam started dialing the hotel, but it just rang and rang. He watched as his father went to the corner of the kitchen and used a knife to pull up two loose boards, "What are you doing?"

Daryl didn't answer he just started grabbing boxes of ammo and put them next to him. Next came a large roll full of knives. Looking over at his son he pulled out a few hand guns and stood up, "Did your ma answer?"

Adam shook his head. Daryl growled grabbing Micah and Sophia's school bags he dumped the contents on the floor, "TRY AGAIN."

Daryl knew in his heart that he would have to go get her. He just hoped he'd find her.

-Titans-

By the time that Daryl pulled up in front of Merle and Andrea's house he wanted to throw up. The front of Merle's truck was covered in a dark muck with blood spatters. He pulled Sophia close to him as they took their things inside.

Caleb stood up and ushered Sophia and Micah into the living room with the younger kids who were quietly sitting on the couch. As soon as five-year-old Andrew launched himself at Sophia. The girl hugging him tight as he whimpered sucking his thumb.

Caleb motioned to his waist band and Daryl saw he had a 9mm sticking out. Daryl nodded and headed toward the kitchen where he could hear Merle pitching a fit, Adam right behind him.

When they entered the kitchen, Merle was trying to get Andrea to quit fussing over him. Daryl looked his brother up and down, there were small cuts everywhere that Daryl could see, "What the fuck happened?"

Andrea shook her head, "I was at work, it's all my fault."

Merle pulled her into his lap, kissing her hard. His eyes meeting hers, his voice soft, "We didn't know sugar tits, I told ya, I heard from Ken how bad town was and I came to get ya. I don't regret it. I'm fine, your fine, kids are fine. Now stop."

Andrea nodded, steeling her face, "Ok."

Merle released her and looked at Daryl, "Where's Carol?"

Adam spoke up, "She went to work."

Merle stood up, "We gotta go get her ass. These things brother, these sick people. They're dead. Like REAL fuckin' dead and they're eatin' people."

Daryl felt sick, "Like some kinda sick zombie movie?"

Merle nodded, grabbing his gun, "Let's go."

Daryl put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "No, stay here and take care of my kids. I'm gonna go get her."

Merle looked sick, him and Daryl almost having a conversation without saying a word. Merle nodded, "Alright, but shot them in the fucking head. I had to bust my ass through one of the big windows at the diner to save her. I shot that fucker five times. It kept comin', I finally got a head shot. Has to be the head baby brother."

Daryl nodded, "Alright. Take care of them." He turned to Adam, "Watch out for your brother and sister, I'll be right back."

He was almost to the door his crossbow on his back, knife on his hip, and a good shoved in the back of his pants. He heard boots behind him and turned glaring at Adam, "Stay, ain't up for discussion."

Adam nodded, his own crossbow on his back, "Yup, we're wastin' time and you said you wouldn't leave me again. So, let's go get momma."

Daryl growled knowing there was nothing he could do. He looked one more time at Merle, "We'll be back."

-Titans-

Carol walked back up to the desk and stopped in her tracks. She had an armful of towels as she stared at the back of a man she didn't remember seeing before. She noticed the water dripping from him, he was soaked to the bone. Setting the towels down she walked around to the other side of the desk, "Sir are you alright?"

She froze when the man sniffed the air, as he turned around she could see that a large hunk was gone from his cheek. She stumbled backwards falling onto her ass as he growled at her. Scrambling to her feet she ran around to the other side of the desk, but he was following her, his jaws snapping as he advanced onto her. She ran toward the back room, she tried to push the door shut, but he pushed against it, his arm reaching for her his weight against the door.

Carol cried out as she put her back against the door frantically looking around for any kind of weapon. He pushed hard and she swore there were now two people outside the door pushing against it. She felt herself sliding but she wouldn't give up. She had to get out of here, she had to get to her family. She pushed harder against the door remembering all the times that Daryl had told her she was a Dixon. She saw a hammer sitting on a nearby shelf. Stretching she reached for it. She was a Dixon and she was gonna fight.

-Titans-

Daryl and Adam stared at the hotel. They had seen those things all over once they got to town. People they knew walking around, but not so much people anymore. Daryl had run down several. He was silently hoping that Carol didn't kill him for bringing their son along.

He pulled into the parking lot and looked over at Adam, Daryl nodded at him, "Remember what Merle said. Has to be a head shot. Stay the fuck behind me and if anything gets fucked up you get the hell back to Merle's and I'll get your momma."

Adam nodded at him. Both men got out of the truck and grabbed their crossbows from the back. As they walked inside Daryl took down one walking over he grabbed the arrow from it's head and looked at Adam, the kid looked like he might be sick, "You can't do this, just get in the truck. I'll bring your momma along with me."

Adam shook his head, "No, I'm….I'm good."

The two of them advanced into the lobby. Daryl counted five of those things, he advanced and brought up his crossbow only to have an arrow go by him hitting the one closest to him in the head. He turned and smiled at his son. The two of them advanced on the rest. Daryl taking three and Adam two.

That's when they heard it, both of them froze, it was a blood curding scream that came from the back room. Daryl hopped over the desk and advanced toward the laundry, Adam hot on his trail.

When they got there they couldn't believe their eyes. Straddling what was once a man was Carol, she was covered in blood a hammer in her hands as she continued to hit the thing over and over again. She was sobbing as she did. Behind her was one that was already dead.

Daryl moved toward her, "Whoa, whoa!" She grabbed her arm and pulled her up into his chest, the hammer falling to the ground. He held her tight in his arms, "I got ya my rose, I got ya."

She pulled away from him and looked around them, "I'm going to jail, what have I done?"

Adam spoke up from behind them, making both of his parents turn and look at him, "They're already dead mom, but they keep walking around until you hit the brain. They're walkers."

Daryl held onto her moving her toward Adam, she threw her arms around him, pulling Daryl with her. The three of them hanging onto each other. Daryl's head snapped up when he heard the shuffling of feet. Looking up he saw a woman coming toward them with one of her arms missing. Carol gasped as Daryl put Adam and Carol behind him. He could see others behind the woman, "Is there a back way out of here."

Carol nodded into his back, "Yes, the emergency exit."

Daryl pushed Adam and Carol toward the door, the siren going off. As he pushed them out the door he saw the noise made the walkers advance faster. He slammed the door, Adam already pulling a bench the workers used on their smoke breaks toward the door. Once they had it wedge against it the three of them ran for the truck. Adam shot one that was close to the truck as Daryl shoved Carol inside.

Once they got the truck going and they started driving through town Daryl felt Carol lean into his side, "What the hell is happening?"

Daryl grabbed her hand, staring out the windshield, "I don't fuckin' know but I ain't gonna let anything hurt this family."

Leaning her head against his shoulder she believed him. She gave her other hand to her son as they drove into the night. Hell might have come to Earth but the Dixon would fight it together.

 **I hope you understand that this Carol is strong already. So there was no way I wouldn't have her take down a few walkers. Yes she will feel it when they get back to Merle's, but adrenaline is a wonderful thing. Thanks for reading, Shelby.**


	5. Burning

**Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and all that jazz. Glad you're enjoying this one. A little something to move us forward.**

 **Warning for smut, just in case that isn't your thing.**

 **Chapter 5 Burning**

Carol was still shaking when they walked in the back door of Merle and Andrea's house. Andrea was at the table and Merle was pacing back and forth as they came in. Both of them rushing toward them.

Andrea's eyes went wide at the blood and muck that was covering Carol, she put her hand to her sister-in-law's cheek, "Oh God Carol."

Carol gave her a weak smile, "I'm fine. Some of those things….I took them down with a hammer."

Merle clapped Adam and Daryl on the back, taking in Carol, he whistled, "Damn little sis, what did you do to them?"

Adam beamed, "She destroyed them."

Carol paled pushing pass them all she ran up the stairs to the bathroom. She hit her knees and threw up her lunch. Sitting up she started to sob as she grabbed her scrub top trying to get it off.

Daryl had ran up the stairs after checking on Sophia and Micah. When he opened the door, he hit his knees and grabbed her face, "CAROL!"

Her eyes cut up to his and he watched as her face crumbled, "I can't get it off." She tugged at her shirt to show him what she meant.

Daryl nodded, taking his knife from his belt he ripped right up the front of the shirt, watching as she started to relax. His eyes going to her black bra, her pale skin on display for him and he remembered just how long it had been since he had been with her. Standing up awkwardly he swallowed hard, no longer looking at her, "I'll….I will….I'll find ya somethin' to wear."

Carol stood up as he shut the door a blush coming to her cheeks. Shaking her head, she turned on shower, she stripped the rest of the way down and stepped into the shower scrubbing at her arms and hands as the hot water hit her. She wasn't sure she would ever feel clean again.

-Titans-

Daryl stood outside the bathroom door, listening to the shower come on. He took a few deep breaths hoping like hell his pervert mind could calm the fuck down. She almost died and here he was acting like an eighteen-year-old boy.

Pushing off the door he walked downstairs, Adam was sitting at the kitchen table eating like he'd never eaten before. Daryl knocked his shoulder, "I see nothin' hurts your stomach."

Adam shrugged, "What can I say, I'm a growin' boy."

Daryl huffed, looking up at Andrea who was making more sandwiches, "Where we sleepin' tonight?"

Andrea motioned toward the living room, "Merle wanted to keep us all together. We drug down mattresses and the kids are all out. I put your bags in the hallway if you're looking for clothes."

Daryl nodded to her, giving her a small smile, "Thank ya."

Andrea came around the counter to him and pulled him into a hug, "I'm glad you're home. We need you, she needs you."

Daryl pulled away from his sister-in-law and nodded, his voice breaking, "Thank ya….for all ya did."

Andrea nodded, reaching behind his head she slapped him hard, "DAMN ANDREA TAKE MY FUCKIN' HEAD OFF NEXT TIME."

Andrea smirked, "Don't fuck up again Dixon."

He chuckled as he rubbed his head and walked toward the hallway to grab him and Carol some clothes. He heard movement in the living room, looking in he saw Sophia sitting up with Micah the two of them talking low to each other.

Daryl whispered to them, "Ya alright?"

Micah nodded, "Just talkin' dad. We heard Adam say that momma,….well…"

Sophia sighed, "Is momma alright?"

Daryl bit his lip and nodded, "She's fine, in the shower. As soon as she gets out I'll have her come down and lay with ya. Alright?"

The two nodded and laid down together. Daryl walked down the hallway toward the den where he heard the television on. Adam was sitting on the floor in front of Caleb, with Andrea sitting on the arm of Merle's chair. They were all silent.

" _We repeat, Atlanta is lost. As is Washington, Boston, and most of the West coast. If you see the sick, don't approach them, run get away. The evacuation centers are overrun. DO NOT COME INTO THE CITY. We don't know how much longer we will be on the air. God Bless you and stay safe."_

Daryl shook his head looking at his brother, "We're on our own."

Andrea looked sick, "No, the military…."

Merle rubbed her back, "Sugar…this thing is gonna ….we're on our own."

He reached up and gently touched her face, wiping a few of her tears, "My parents and Amy….."

Merle pulled her into his lap and held, "Call them, see if they answer. No matter what I'm not lettin' anything happen to ya or the kids." Merle looked over her head at Daryl, the two men knowing that their families' survival now rested with the two of them.

-Titans-

Daryl knocked softly on the bathroom door, he could still hear the water running and what he thought were Carol's soft cries. Opening the door, he looked in the mirror above the sink and saw her sitting on the floor of the shower. Walking in he closed the door and set their clothes down.

Carol looked up at him as he opened the shower door, holding her hands up to him, "I can't get them clean."

Daryl sighed, "Rose…"

Without thinking about anything else, he started stripping his clothes. Stepping into the shower he helped her to her feet. Carol's eyes went wide, "Daryl."

Daryl chuckled grabbing the soap, he started lathering up her hands, "What ain't like I haven't seen it all before woman, now let me help ya."

He tried to focus on her hands, he really did, but it had been a long time. His cock was stone hard and he turned her trying to focus on cleaning the blood from her.

Carol tried not to look, she could feel him digging into her stomach and she felt heat pooling between her legs. Her breath hitched as he turned her, his rough hands massaging the soap all over her back. It had been so long and she missed him. Yeah, she was still worried, still scared, but she had needs. As he moved down her back she slowly backed into him pushing them both under the hot spray of water. She moaned when his teeth scrapped her earlobe, his voice rough in her ear, "Carol, what're you doin'?"

Grinding her hips against his erection she heard him moan, his soapy hands coming up her chest to grip her breasts. She felt him push his erection into her ass and she turned her head, his lips meeting hers. The kiss was more heated then any either could remember, their tongues fighting for control as Carol turned in his arms and he walked her up against the shower wall.

Daryl nipped at her lips as he started kissing a trail down her neck, his tongue sweeping out to lick a path down to her shoulders. His hands intertwining with hers, holding them above her head as he moved down his mouth latching onto her breast, his teeth biting at her nipple, he looked up at her and growled

Moving back up her, he grunted as he rolled his hips into her, making his erection leave no doubt that he was too far gone to stop. His voice was low as he dropped one of his hands from hers, catching both her hands with one of his. His other hand moved between her legs playing with her slick lips, he growled, "Did you miss me?"

Carol nodded, kissing him, "Yes, you know I did you ass."

Daryl growled, kissing her, he pulled back watched her face as he slipped one finger pass the lips of her pussy finding her clit. He grinned when her eyes rolled back into her head, "Oh god….Daryl….oh god…"

Daryl moved his finger faster, leaning in he licked her earlobe, "You're wet for me woman."

Carol nodded, squirming she broke one of her hands free from his and wrapped it around his cock. Daryl slammed his eyes shut, leaning his head against her shoulder, his breath coming out in pants now. He opened the shower door and brought her with him. Kicking everything out of the way he laid her down, his voice trembling, "Tell me to stop."

Carol bit her lip and wrapped her legs around his waist. Daryl growled as he felt himself slip inside her, she seemed tighter and that alone had him clenching his thighs to stop from cumming. He pushed in slow, taking his time. Staring into her face he knew that she was lost in the moment too.

Carol didn't breathe as he slid inside her, it seemed like he was bigger almost, filling her in a way that she must have forgotten after so long. Once she felt him all in, she kissed him slowly, "Move Daryl, move baby."

Daryl moved, knowing he wasn't going to last very long, he pulled away a little and stared down at her, both of them were already panting, "I'm not gonna last."

Carol rolled her hips up into him, "Then don't last, move!"

Daryl growled, picking up the pace, his hand snaking between them he found her clit swollen and ready for him. He made circular motions with his finger, making her wetter, sliding in and out of her faster, he moved onto his knees slipping out of her for a second as he flipped her over onto all fours. He was back inside her, his hands on her breast. His mouth at her ear, "This better?"

Carol was panting, biting her lip to keep quiet. His fingers were rolling her nipples and she felt her own orgasm building and knew she was close, "Cum with me…cum with me."

Daryl felt her warm velvet walls slam down around his cock dragging him with her. He grunted loud and low as he filled her with his hot seed.

Carol put her hand over her mouth screaming as they came, stars dancing behind her eyelids. When she finally felt she could move she was on Daryl's chest, his mouth kissing softly across her shoulder, "I love you."

Carol sat up a little and smiled at him, "Welcome home Daryl Dixon."

-Titans-

Merle was on the back porch keeping an eye out. Daryl was on the front porch. Caleb and Adam were going to take over after a few hours though Merle wasn't sure that any of them were getting sleep tonight. The power had gone out an hour ago, making Carol and Andrea move around the house finding candles and flash lights. The kids were sleeping a little, but their sleep was restless.

Merle grabbed another cigarette from his pocket and lit it, staring up into the sky. That's when he heard it, a low rumbling. "SHIT."

Throwing his cigarette to the ground he ran into the house. Andrea and Carol were standing at the doorway of the living room. Andrea had her hand on her chest, "Merle what is that?"

Merle shook his head going out on the front porch where he saw Daryl staring up at the same thing he had seen.

Daryl turned looking at him, Andrea and Carol were now standing on the porch behind them. Caleb and Adam at the door.

Merle gestured toward the sky, "That's military planes."

Daryl shook his head, "Where're they going?"

Before Merle could answer the sky lit up like daylight and both women gasped. Daryl pulled Carol into his side as Merle grabbed Andrea pulling her to him. Andrea shook her head, "What's going on?"

Merle swallowed hard, "They're bombing Atlanta. Jesus Christ, they're bombing their own people."

Both women gasped as the four of them stared out, the ground shaking a little as more planes flew over. The world they knew was ending.


End file.
